


Adorn

by DominantLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Laith, M/M, NSFW, Top Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantLance/pseuds/DominantLance
Summary: Lingerie lingerie is surprisingly comfortable, Lance finds.





	Adorn

_Lingerie is surprisingly comfortable_ Lance thinks as he adjust his garter belt, hands fumbling with the complicated straps and clasp before he finally gets it right. Everything from his underwear to the stockings pulled up high on his thighs are navy blue and black lace. A little blue bow decorates the front of the garter belt, just above his belly button, and another bow sits on the waistband of his underwear. The fabric is like a cloud against his skin, wrapping him in soft lace and satin. If you went back in time and asked Lance if he’d ever consider wearing something like this he’d probably go stark red and stumble out a very offended ‘no’, but it’s his three year anniversary with Keith so he wanted to do something special. Even putting that aside, lingerie has always been something oddly fascinating to him. All those different straps, colors and styles are cool enough by themselves, but throw sex in the mix and it becomes incredibly endearing. God knows he’s imagined Keith wearing something red and skimpy on numerous occasions, but Lance hadn’t really considered lingerie for himself until he entered Victoria’s Secret and spent _hours_ shifting through rack after rack of different colored thigh highs and garter belts.

 

He left the store with four different outfits, two for him two for Keith, and now he sits in the bathroom of their shared apartment admiring himself in the mirror. He looks damn fine, if he’s being completely honest with himself, and he _feels_ damn fine, too. The satin panties have just enough room in the front so that he isn’t painful and straining against the fabric. Not to mention how _soft_ it all is. Makes Lance think that men really have been missing out on this shit because it’s _great_.

 

He could probably stand around staring at himself in the mirror for hours but then the front door of the apartment opens and the tell tale signs of Keith’s jingling keys rings out. Lance take a deep breath, giving himself a dashing grin in the mirror and shooting himself finger guns.

 

“It’s game time.” He says, and then he’s grabbing the sheer robe that came along with the set, sliding it up his shoulders before waltzing confidently out of the bathroom. He pads barefoot down the hallway, robe swishing out behind him that he’s in some sort of music video. When he walks into the kitchen Keith’s back is facing him and he’s rummaging through the refrigerator, keys discarded on the counter.

 

“Keith~” Lance hums, voice already husky with lust, standing with his hands planted on his hips. Keith lifts his head, and as he turns around, mouth open like he was getting ready to say something back, he stops dead in his tracks. Lance watches in amusement at his entire face and neck color red, violet eyes going wide. Lance grins and he knows he’ll never get over the way Keith reacts to him, will never get over how cute Keith is when he’s speechless, will never get over just how _red_ Keith gets when he’s flustered.

 

And God does Lance love when Keith goes red. He wants to see more of it, wants to see that red tint spread across that pale chest, so he dials up his performance, sauntering across the kitchen floor with a wicked grin on his lips.

 

“Happy Three Year Anniversary, babe.” Lance purrs as he gets close, tugging Keith flush against him by the man's belt loops. He leans in and presses their lips together with a suggestive amount of force, Keith letting out a squeak of surprise as his back is pushed up against the refrigerator door. Lance fights the urge to laugh, tilting his head to slot their lips together better and Keith respond eagerly, pulling Lance in by the strings of his robe as the taller boy devours his mouth, tongue sliding past those plump pink lips.

 

Lance will never get tired of kissing Keith. Three years and it still gives him butterflies, three years and he still want to explore every wet crevasse of his mouth, three years and he still gets turned on by the image of Keith when he’s been thoroughly kissed. Because a thoroughly kissed Keith is all panting with wide eyes and pouty red lips. Lance is kind of addicted to it.

 

“Where the hell did you get lingerie?” Keith asks as Lance moves his lips to the boys jaw, peppering kisses down his pale neck.

 

“Victoria’s Secret.” Lance answers, hands roaming up Keith’s shirt and following the hard expanse of muscle on his stomach. “I figured you’d appreciate this way more than flowers.” He says, smirking when he feels Keith’s breath hitch as he ghost his thumbs over the man’s nipples. Lance presses one last kiss to the flushed skin on his boyfriends neck before leaning away to look at him, devilish intent burning in his eyes. Keith’s eyes are half-lidded, his hands still bunched in the fabric of Lance’s robe, and he’s already half hard in his jeans.

 

“Are you going to keep this on?” Keith asks, eyes suddenly going wide, hope pooled in their depths. His hands finally begin to roam down Lance’s sides, fingers tracing over bronzes muscles encased in lace. Lance’s eyes twinkle with mischief and he laughs, hands sliding down to grip Keith’s hips, giving a small squeeze.

 

“If you’re asking if I’ll fuck you into the mattress while wearing this then yeah, that was kind of the plan, babe.” Lance says with a grin, and somehow Keith turns even more red than he already was.

 

“That’s, uh,” Keith stumbles over his words, eyes flickering from Lance’s body and back to his face like he can’t decide on which one to settle on, “That’s a really good plan, actually.” He says as Lance begins to unbuckle his belt, long fingers working rhythmically as they slide the accessory from the belt loops of his boyfriend’s pants.

 

“All my plans are good plans.” Lance says, dropping the belt to the ground. It clanks against the kitchen floor as Keith scoffs.

 

“Debatable.” He says simply, fingers ghosting over the bulge in the front of Lance’s panties. Lance scowls and then he lets his mouth do the talking for him, leaning forward to press his lips to Keith’s in a hungry kiss. It doesn’t take them long to get wrapped up in it, hands roaming and tongues swirling, stumbling through the apartment and knocking into things several times over as they attempt to take it to the bedroom. It’s intense and messy and Lance vaguely thinks that they should be a lot better at this whole navigation thing considering how long they’ve lived in this place. As he pulls away to make a sly comment on that fact Keith is suddenly completely naked and whatever the hell Lance was going to say flies right out the window.

 

They’ve actually managed to get to the bedroom without breaking anything which Lance counts as a victory, his hands sliding down Keith’s chest, pressing chaste kisses to the man’s lips and across his jaw until Lance gets to the shell of his ear, right hand wrapping snugly around his half hard cock. The little gasp Keith gives makes Lance smirk, thumbing the head as he purrs against Keith’s ear, “How do you want it today, baby boy?” He asks, his other hand giving Keith’s hip a squeeze. The grip he has on Lance’s shoulders tightens almost immediately in response.

 

“I can go fast,” Lance whispers, nudging them forward until the back of Keith’s legs hits the bed. “I can go slow,” he says, fingertips trailing across the man’s skin, “I can be gentle,” He slips his left hand around to rest at the small of Keith’s back, pressing his lips softly to his ear, “Or I can be rough.” And he trails his hand down to squeeze a handful of Keith’s ass, tightening his grip on Keith’s now fully hard cock. Keith lets out a hum of approval, rocking his lips into Lance’s hand in an attempt to gain some friction.

 

“You know how I like it.” Is all he says. Lance laughs, pulling away to push Keith down onto the bed, his legs going to lock around Lance’s waist as he follows almost immediately after.

 

“Yeah, I know how you like it,” Lance says, pushing Keith’s wrist to the bed as he rocks forward, his clothed erection straining against the panties as he grinds his hips into Keith’s ass. Keith lets out a soft moan, his cock, flushed pink and extremely hard, lying against his abdomen, begging to be touched. “But you have to tell me how you _want_ it.” Lance says with a wicked grin on his lips, making sure Keith can feel the drag of the fabric everytime he rotates his hips. The panties are beginning to feel a uncomfortable with how much Lance is straining against them, but it’s worth it because the look on Keith’s face is priceless. He opens his mouth and Lance thinks he might answer but instead a small moan escapes, his back arching as Lance grinds his clothed erection against Keith’s hardness, allowing him not only feel the hard outline of Lance’s cock but also the soft contrast of the panties.

 

“You have to tell me what you want, baby.” Lance purrs, leaning down to prep kisses across Keith’s cheeks and lips, hold loosening on his wrist and instead going to twine their fingers together. Keith hums, eyes fluttering closed as he accepts all of Lance’s kisses.

 

“You. I just want you.” Keith says once he collects himself, tilting his head up as if that would give Lance more access to his face. Lance smiles softly at his words, pressing a kiss to his closed eyelids, the tip of his nose and then finally his lips.

 

“Okay.” Lance responds with a soft smile curved on his lips, not wasting anymore time as he leans over Keith to grab their bottle of lube from out of the nightstand. The thing about being with someone for so long is that you learn every little thing about them. You learn how they like their coffee in the morning, you learn that maybe they prefer tea, you learn what they like to eat and when they like to do it, you learn what they like to watch and why, you learn everything until eventually you’ve become familiar with it all.

 

Lance thinks his favorite thing that he’s learned about Keith so far is that, when Lance puts something inside of him, he’s _loud._ ‘Something’ includes Lance’s fingers, so, as Lance presses his slicked up middle finger at Keith’s entrance and sinks in, he expects the sharp moan that follows the action. It never fails to make Lance excited and encourages him to take everything a notch so he can pull more of those sweet sounds from Keith’s lips.

 

Lance pumps his finger slowly, letting out a hum of appreciation as Keith’s tight walls flutter and constrict around him, somehow pulling him in while also trying to push him out. The feeling is strange but not completely unwelcome, and Keith isn’t complaining if the sound of his soft moans are any indication. Lance runs his tongue over the shaft of his boyfriends hard cock, mouth wrapping around the flushed pink tip and giving a long suck as he pushes a second finger into Keith’s gradually loosening hole. Keith moans loudly, tossing his head back on the pillow as Lance’s hot mouth slowly moves down his shaft, fingers dragging and pushing against the tight walls of Keith’s ass. Lance swirls and sucks, cheeks hollowed out and eyes half lidded as he watches Keith’s nose scrunch up like it always does when Lance is making him feel good.

 

“Lance,” Keith croaks out, sounding just a little desperate. “Lance, come on, stop teasing.”

 

Lance grins as much as he can with a dick halfway in his mouth, letting out a hum of acknowledgement to Keith’s words. He scissors his fingers inside of Keith’s hole, licking and swirling his tongue around Keith’s cock before he pushes all the way down, taking it to the back of his throat. Keith withers beneath him, small gasp leaving his plump pink lips as Lance sucks _hard,_ adding a third finger to join the two buried deep in Keiths ass.

 

“Lance, I’m gonna cum-ah! AH!- if you keep doing that!” Keith moans, fingers curling tightly in Lance’s bronze hair. Lance gives him one last suck before sliding off his his cock and gasping for air, spit dripping down his chin, lips red. His cock has long since popped out through the top of his silk panties, the head rubbing up against the fabric of his garter belt. The thigh highs feel simultaneously soft and tight around his legs and he has the strange urge to rub all against Keith to get him to feel it, too.

 

Instead of doing that (because contrary to popular belief Lance has some sense of self control) he pulls fingers from Keith’s ass, lifting the man’s legs and pushing them back towards his chest, smirk on his lips.

 

“We can’t have that, can we?” Lance purrs, pressing his lips to Keith’s pale, slim right ankle. His lips travel up until he’s kissing along the arch of Keith’s foot, hands resting on the backs of his knees to keep his legs bent at the right angle. Keith watches him with lidded eyes, pink bottom lip caught in between his teeth. His deep blue eyes stray down Lance’s body, glancing over his chest and lingering at his groin, taking in the way the blue lingerie contrast with Lance’s tan skin.

 

“Fuck me.” Keith says, eyes snapping back up to lock with Lance’s. His arms lay sprawled out next to his head, pink lips shiny with spit. “Come on, Lance.” He demands, “Fuck me. Hurry up, I feel like I’ve been hard for _hours_ now. You look so good in all that lace, Lance. God, hurry up and get _in_ me al- oh fuck!”

 

“And you say _I’m_ the rambler.” Lance says smugly, pushing forward until he’s fully sheathed within the heat of Keith’s ass. Keith only moans in response, fingers wrapping around the bed sheets as Lance grinds his hips, fabric of the lingerie dragging against the back of Keith’s thighs with the movement.

 

“Shut u- _oh!_ ” Keith’s insult is cut off, a loud moan spilling from his lips as Lance pulls out and rocks forward again. He’s pulled the panties off to the side so they brush against Keith’s skin with every thrust as Lance finds a steady rhythm. And honestly? The silk against his skin mixed with the way Keith is moaning and the feeling of him hot, tight and wet around Lance’s cock, sucking him in deeper with every thrust of his hips, is probably the best feeling in the world. And man does Lance love that expression on Keith’s face. His dark blue eyes are half-lidded and his mouth seems to be set in an ‘o’ position. His ankles dangle in the air, feet bouncing, the disgusting sound of lube squelching filling the room.

 

“Oh fuck yes, Lance, harder!” Keith moans, back arching as his hands claw at the bed sheets. Lance tightens his grip on those pale legs, giving Keith exactly what he wants, hips smacking audibly against Keith’s ass with every hard shove into his boyfriends tight little hole.

 

“You look so good, baby.” Lance gasps out, pushing Keith’s legs further up towards his chest. “So nice and spread out for me. Letting me fuck you while I’m wearing this.” Lance moans, cock dragging deliciously against Keith’s fluttering walls.

 

“You love this, don’t you?” Lance breathes out in between his moans, “Love me getting all dressed up for you and then fucking you silly, hmm?” And he gives a particular sharp thrust, rendering Keith’s brain completely useless, the only thing he can do in answer is moan louder and grip the sheets tighter.

 

“Come on, baby, answer me.” Lance hums. He shifts the angle slightly and with the next rough shove in he’s hitting Keith’s prostate dead on. Keith’s loud moans turn to screams, black hair slick with sweat.

 

“Do you love it, baby? Come on, use your words, tell me how much you love how I’m fucking you.” Lance demands, hands sliding from the back of Keith’s knees to grip his hips tightly, fingers digging into his skin. Keith’s legs fall open, spreading wide in an attempt to take Lance deeper, his cock bouncing against his abdomen with every thrust.

 

“Y...Yes! Fuck yes, I love it!” Keith manages to moan out, throwing his head back with a whimper as Lance slams into his prostate with a harsh amount of efficiency. There’s something oddly satisfying about the whole situation. Other than the fact that his sexual needs are being taken care of (thanks to the tight squeeze of Keith’s ass around his cock) Lance thinks it’s might be the lingerie . The feeling of the silk fabric against his skin somehow adds to the pleasure burning low in his groin, and the way Keith is looking at him, eyes dark, swimming with lust, and even with that blissed out expression on his face he still eyes Lance like he’s hungry. He even licks his lips in between his near constant moaning, giving Lance a once over before arching so high off the bed that Lance is basically holding him up as he fucks him.

 

So yeah, scratch that, it isn’t the lingerie, it’s Keith's _reaction_ to the lingerie that’s driving Lance insane.

 

“I love it, Lance,” Keith moans, his eyes sliding shut. He doesn’t even seem to be thinking about what he’s saying, just moaning, talking and screaming, and honestly Lance is right there with him.

 

“I love it so much- _ah yes fuck yes!”_ Keith moans turn into sobs, his thighs beginning to shake as Lance pounds into his prostate with every single thrust, hips relentless even as Keith squirms.

 

“Lance please,” He gasp, eyes screwed shut, unable to keep his mouth closed, “I need it,” He says, hands fisted tightly in the sheets like he can’t let them go, “Please Lance, _I need it_.” And somehow Lance knows exactly what he’s talking about because one of his hands come to wrap around Keith’s flushed, weeping cock, giving a thrust so harsh that it sends Keith a few inches up on the bed. Lance doesn’t pull out right away, staying buried deeply in Keith’s ass and grinding his cock into his prostate as he pumps the man’s cock.

 

Keith sobs, thighs shaking and entire body locking up as he cums with a splash against his stomach and Lance’s hand, his slick walls tightening and fluttering wildly around Lance’s cock still buried deep inside of him. Lance groans loudly and it feels like Keith is choking his cock with how tight his walls squeeze, so tight that he’s almost completely pushed out. And God, it’s fucking amazing, he can feel every dip and every crevasse of Keith as he works his boyfriend through his orgasm, milking him for everything he’s got until Keith’s voice is raw from moaning so loudly. After he’s calmed down slightly Lance can’t hold on anymore, thrust turning sloppy as that feeling in his groin bubbles over. He moans out a string of curse words, quickly pulling out and jerking his cock quickly to add to the cum already painting Keith’s abdomen white.

 

They both pant, Lance lowering Keith’s bottom half back on to the bed before collapsing forward, half of his body on Keith and half on the mattress. Keith doesn’t make an effort to move, instead he cards his pale fingers through Lance’s sweaty hair and tries to focus on breathing correctly.

 

“You should wear lingerie more often.” Keith suggest and he sounds like he’s finally got a grip, his voice relatively steady. Lance chuckles breathlessly in response, kissing Keith’s shoulder because he’s too lazy to lean up and properly kiss him.

 

“Maybe I should.” He says with a grin. “But I definitely need to get it off right now because all this lace is not mixing well with all this sweat and jizz.”

 

Lance can practically _see_ the disgusted look on Keith’s face.

 

“Lance that’s fucking gross.” He says. Lance chuckles, this time putting in the effort to lean up and press a kiss to Keith’s lips.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Lance says with a dopey grin. “Happy Anniversary, baby.”


End file.
